


Rough Night

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Rough Night

“Ow!” you hissed as you placed the ice pack over your eye.

You knew that you would definitely have a black eye later, and it was all Tyler’s fault. Damn that boy has sharp elbows, especially when it’s directed straight at your damn eye! As you wince against the cold and the pain you see Tyler and Pete walking towards you, Tyler looking full of guilt and Pete just smirking.

“Oh gosh {Y/N} I am so sorry,” said Tyler when they reached you.

“I could punch you right now,” you scowled, ignoring the slight chuckle from Pete.

“And you have every right to. I didn’t mean to hit you. I thought you were Dash,” Tyler said hoping you’d understand.

“I’m a lot smaller than Dash…,” you glared. “Just… just forget it.”

Tyler sighed, looking down at his feet.

“I’m still really sorry,” he muttered walking away.

You sighed as you readjusted the ice pack. You hadn’t meant to be mean to Tyler, you were just sore and upset.

“Lemme see,” said Pete.

“What?”

“Lemme see how bad ya eye is.”

You slowly took the ice pack away from your eye so Pete could see.

“Wow, you look terrible,” Pete chuckled.

“Gee, thanks Pete,” you huffed, moving to put the ice pack against your eye.

“It’s not that bad {Y/N}, honest,” he said stopping your hand with one of his.

Pete gently ran his finger across your cheek, lightly touching the bruise forming around your eye.

“If you’re seriously trying to flirt, can you at least buy me a drink first?” you chuckled, trying to break the sudden tension in the air.

“Alright, I will,” he smirked. “Tonight?”

“Wait… Are you being serious?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve not exactly shown much interest in me before, Pete,” you pointed out.

“Ya never really gave me a chance to. Ya always seemed to pay more attention to Tyler,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, well I’m mad at him,” you shrugged. “Alright then, you’re on. I’ll let you take me out for a drink… but no girly shit. Proper pints, alright?”

Pete’s smirk grew.

“Tough chick who drinks pints? I think I’m in love.”

You chuckled and playfully shoved him.

“Go get changed, Dunne. We’ve got some drinking to do.”

He mock salutes you and starts to walk away.

“Oh, and {Y/N}, don’t bother covering that bruise… it’s seriously fuckin’ sexy,” he winked as he walked away to get changed.


End file.
